


The Moon's Too Bright, the Chain's Too Tight

by feverbeats



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny thought control was about dominating everyone around you, but Johnny knows it doesn't have to be that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon's Too Bright, the Chain's Too Tight

**Author's Note:**

> The best Archy lines, as usual, belong to cause_to_effect (at LJ). Title from "I'm Your Man" by Leonard Cohen, which I have now listened to eighty-five times.

The first time Johnny notices it is when he's fifteen. He happens to be present when Archy is explaining in detail the results of fucking Lenny over to some small-timer who thinks talking back is a good idea.

Naturally, Archy employs the slap Johnny's heard so very much about. Johnny watches Archy's jaw twitch, a motion so small that no one would notice it if he weren't staring, which Johnny fucking well is. The twitch means not so much that Archy's controlling anger--'cause right now he'd be playing up his anger, if anything--but rather that he's controlling something else.

When Johnny is fifteen, he doesn't do more than jerk off to the vague notion of the back of Archy's hand.

*

By the time he's sixteen, he's doing really stupid shit. He tries hurting himself for a bit. He bashes his head into walls and stabs himself in the arm (it's not cutting, it's _stabbing_ \--Johnny's always got to go above and beyond) and starts with the drugs.

In fact, he spends so much of his time trying to get killed that he doesn't notice how much time Archy spends trying to see to it that he doesn't.

*

Before he runs himself off the map and off the theoretical side of a yacht, Johnny has a little run-in with Archy that shifts things a bit, gives Johnny hope he didn't have before. See, Archy's always been there for him, cleaning him up when Lenny goes a bit too far. Archy's not gentle, but Johnny can't make him get rough.

Except one day Johnny ends up down at the Speeler, harassing the Wild Bunch so hard that they call Archy to get Johnny to quit punching One Two. Like calling someone's dad down. Quite like.

Johnny is in the process of listening very carefully to One Two telling him to take it easy. When he finishes, Johnny grins and says, "I am taking it extremely easy. Were I taking it less _easy_ , you'd be sucking my cock by now." That would be the starting point of this particular altercation.

One Two sputters for a second. Then he says, "You're high, Johnny."

"I'm not _high_ , One Two, I'm trying to get you to suck me off. Pay a-bloody-ttention, all right?" It's a lie, as he's a trifle high, but it's not affecting the situation in the slightest. Johnny high and Johnny sober are similar beasts, these days.

Then Archy clears his throat and Johnny freezes. It's like he's been hard-wired to respond to that voice in a way he never was to Lenny's. He's good at unfreezing pretty quick, though. "Uncle Archy! Fancy meeting you here!" He plasters a shit-eating grin on his face and spins to face Archy.

Archy's got that look that means he's amused for now, but he's ready to switch to irritated if he meets with any resistance. "Causing trouble as usual, I see. What did One Two do to you?"

Johnny takes a few deliberate steps away from One Two, edging into Archy's space. "He was leading me on, Arch. What's a boy to do?" In truth, all One Two did was buy Johnny a few drinks, but when Johnny wants trouble, he'll find it wherever he can.

Archy shakes his head, stern and unbendable. "None of that, John. You'd best get out of here before you get yourself into real trouble."

Real trouble being exactly what Johnny is looking for, of course, and Archy knows it. This is going to end badly, but it remains to be seen if it'll end badly for Johnny or just for everyone else.

"I'm not leaving," Johnny says, loving the feel of the words in his mouth and looking forward to replacing them with his blood, soon. If he's lucky. "We were just trying to have a fight."

Archy sighs like he's the most put-upon person on this earth. "You can get yourself beaten silly all you want, but you're interfering with Fred's business."

Johnny turns and slings himself halfway across the bar, unsteady on his feet, although he doesn't think he's been drinking. "Fred didn't mind a bit. Did you, Fred?"

Fred raises his eyebrows. "A bit, yeah. But carry on."

Just for fun, Johnny tips a bottle off the bar, and it falls to the ground with a crash. He's not about to push it too far with Fred, 'cause he likes him, but he wants to rile Archy.

Archy, however, still looks as stone-faced as ever. "You're asking for it now, boy," he says.

Johnny spreads his arms theatrically wide, waggling his fingers. "Asking for it, am I? Then give it to me. Go on."

He sees Archy swallow just a little too hard, his breath catch just the tiniest bit. But no more than that, because he's got perfect control. Johnny would murder someone for that sort of control. As that's not an option, he'll take the other extreme.

" _Come_ on, Arch," Johnny presses, shoving himself away from the bar and within punching distance of Archy. "Just a bit of fun."

Everyone around them has gone completely silent.

Johnny decides to push it again. He gives Archy a little shove.

Archy's jaw twitches. "You'd best think very carefully before pushing me, Johnny. I'm not in a particularly good mood."

The grin splits Johnny's face like he's ready for a fist to do. "Oh, then I'm especially lucky, aren't I? What're you going to do?" He feels the spike of childish excitement that is only childish in its primal nature. Childish in that it reminds him of things from long ago, both things he's blocked out and things he's held onto hard.

Archy isn't biting, though. "Cool yourself off, Johnny. I'm taking you home."

Johnny leers. "Is that a promise?"

Archy grabs him by the arm before he can move. "Yes, it is. Come on, you."

"Fuck, Arch, getting forceful." Johnny overbalances on purpose, stumbling against Archy as hard as he can.

Archy pushes him away a little, holding him at arm's length. Johnny knows they're both very much aware of the audience their little display is attracting, and while Johnny's an exhibitionist, Archy's always done things in private. And right on cue, Archy says, "You shouldn't go out in public like this. You'll only embarrass yourself."

"I didn't feel remotely embarrassed. I was just trying to get my dick sucked by my good friend One Two."

Archy just shakes his head in disapproval. "Always causing trouble, Johnny. One Two ain't interested in your dick. Don't think he fancies the lads. And you still are a lad. I think you ought to go home and take care of yourself."

Johnny considers throwing up. Instead, he says, "Why would I do that, when you can take care of me?" In any possible meaning you like, of course.

Archy slaps him, not hard, but it's Archy. "Straighten up, Johnny. Try to act your age."

Nothing gets Johnny angry faster than being told he's being a kid, but nothing gets him hard faster than, well. He gasps and reels back further than he needs to. " _Fuck_."

Archy frowns like he's trying to work something out. "Are you ready to come quietly now?"

Johnny can't put it down, of course. "I'll come all you want if you hit me like that."

Archy's frown deepens. "John."

This is not going Johnny's way at all. Archy isn't biting. "Yeah? Come with you or you'll fucking do what?" Archy also doesn't like Johnny to curse at him.

"Or I'll take you to your room and make you sit there for the rest of the evening."

Johnny swallows hard, and that's not even put on, not one bit. Maybe Archy's playing after all. It drives him half mad that he can't tell. " _Christ_ , Arch. Awfully bossy, aren't you? Well, I'm not going." He takes a chance at spits at Archy.

And Archy, he doesn't appreciate things like that. He grabs Johnny's ear and snarls, "Yes, you fucking are."

The whimper Johnny makes is completely involuntary. "Jesus! Fuck off!" He twists away and spreads his arms again, inviting. " _Hit_ me. Go on."

Archy crosses his arms, and Johnny loves the tight little thrill he gets knowing it's 'cause Archy wouldn't be able to stop himself otherwise. "I'm not gonna hit you, Johnny. I don't want to indulge you."

To anyone listening, that'll sound like Archy not rising to a fight. Johnny laps up that sort of _double-entendre_ that's meant only for him, even if Archy doesn't want him to. Intent is important.

And this is going nowhere, so Johnny decides to do something he hasn't before: he hits Archy in the face.

The room goes, if possible, even quieter, but only for a second, because Archy reacts, throwing Johnny to the ground.

"Ow, fuck, you're strong," Johnny mutters. His hip is going to bruise. _Good_. He gets to his feet and makes a half-hearted attempt at Archy again.

For his trouble, he gets thrown against the bar.

"Stop it, John!" Archy snaps, clearly well and truly fed up now. It's almost like he doesn't want to hurt Johnny. Maybe he doesn't.

 _Intent_ , Johnny thinks fuzzily. His elbow is throbbing and he's high. He groans and looks at his own blood on Archy's knuckles. Then he takes three more bottles off the bar with a sweep of his arm. He hears Fred take in a sharp breath.

"Stop that right now, you fucking child," Archy says. "You're damaging things. You need to sort yourself out."

Johnny lounges back against the bar, aware that this is going nowhere good. "You need to sort me out." But maybe Archy's right and he's too old for that little excuse to fly anymore. The few times Lenny's had Archy sort him out, Archy hasn't enjoyed it. Intent, intent, isn't it a bugger?

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of beating you bloody," Archy says evenly.

"Not even if I want it _so badly?_ " Johnny asks, letting his smile go sharp at the edges.

"Especially then. Get on home, John." And he turns his back and actually fucking walks out on Johnny without even a backwards glance to see if he's obeying.

Johnny doesn't know what to think, so he gives everyone a half-sincere apology like a good boy and goes home to get himself nice and high and not thinking about it.

*

So here he is years later, all cleaned up and good as new, wearing daddy's shoes, except he's not a fat old bastard just yet. He's got everything he ever wanted, and a few things he didn't know he was after. And Archy.

Archy, who's always accusing him of being after something, and he is, but the things he wants aren't the things Lenny wanted. Lenny wanted power, and Johnny just wants a smack in the face. To start with. Truth be told, he wants the world, and he's capable of getting it, too. Lenny thought control was about dominating everyone around you, but Johnny knows it doesn't have to be that way.

So he lets Archy train him how to be polite to his friends and how to look scary in front of his enemies (the latter being much easier), and it works shockingly well. They do encounter a slight speed-bump, though, when Johnny tries getting hit by someone else. It's hardly his fault the rules aren't clear, now is it?

He is, again, down at the Speeler. Archy doesn't like hanging around there, which means Johnny does it as often as possible, just to get him going.

And tonight, he's once again getting into a fight with One Two.

Now, that is an easy thing to do. A simple, "When the wedding, ladies?" when One Two's being a bit physical with Bob is enough to get things started, even these days. Johnny supposes a man's got to preserve his reputation, or so Archy keeps telling him.

The trouble is, Archy walks in right when One Two is kneeling over Johnny on the floor, punching him in the face. Johnny's got his legs spread obscenely, one knee hitched up by One Two's waist.

Bob has time to get out half a warning before Archy hauls One Two up by his collar and shoves him against the bar. "What the fuck d'you think you're doing?" Archy asks.

"He—" But One Two's not stupid, and he thinks better of it. "It was just a stupid fight. I didn't mean anything by it. Won't happen again, Arch."

"Good," Archy says, and right now he's scary as hell. "Then I'll let it go this time, One Two. But if you lay a hand on him again, I'll rip your balls off."

One Two nods mutely.

Johnny isn't sure if it's protectiveness or jealousy or what, because he's always been shit at analyzing Archy, but whatever it is, it makes him grin.

He stops when Archy turns to him, not even close to playing. "May I speak to you outside?"

Which means Johnny's in for a dressing-down of some sort, because Archy won't do that in front of people now that Johnny's in charge.

Archy waits till they're nearly at his car before snapping, "What were you _doing?_ Can't do that, John, not anymore. You can't just get roughed up by anyone off the street."

Johnny spreads his arms wide, the invitation that's always code if Archy wants it to be. "Just a friendly scuffle between friends, Arch."

Archy's eyes are fucking blazing now, and if getting punched by One Two got Johnny's heart-rate up, this is keeping it up nicely. "If you're still going to act like a child, this isn't going to work."

This, whatever the hell _this_ is. Johnny running things or the two of them and their little relationship? Johnny's good at pushing, and when he realizes he's gone too far, pushing harder. It's fairly thrilling, realizing he's ruined something he thought he couldn't ruin, the acidic satisfaction of being always right.

"Yeah," he says absently. "Well, that makes sense, doesn't it? Not exactly a shock." He waggles his fingers.

Archy frowns. "You could talk yourself into believing anything."

Johnny fights down the unpleasant lump in his throat. "Yes, because that's what I'm good at, isn't it? Talking. But only to alienate people. I don't think I've ever fixed anything in my life."

"John--"

But Johnny's on a role now, honesty and bile making him want to scream. "But that's hardly my fault. It's like if you tell people so many times that they're monsters, they start to believe it. And monsters don't deserve anything, do they?" Honesty has always upset Archy, and that's one thing Johnny _can_ psychoanalyze. Believing the lies is much more comfortable.

Archy just shakes his head.

Johnny clears his throat. Here comes the part he's bad at. "Archy. I'm sorry."

Archy looks him in the eye, face still hard. "Just keep in your place in the future."

Johnny opens his mouth to say, _I'm your fucking boss_ , or at least _You can't talk to me like that_ , but he does know his place, so he says, "Okay. Really, Uncle Arch, don't be angry. I'm just in a mood because my face hurts." Playing the chagrined child used to come more easily, but now he means it.

"Well, it's your own fucking fault," Archy says, laying his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "I'll get you an ice pack."

"Thanks." Johnny leans into Archy's touch. They're all right, he realizes with a start. He could cry with relief. "Fucking bastard didn't even clean me up afterwards."

"What do you expect? Amateurs. Just don't do it again." He's not snapping now, so Johnny doesn't have to fight.

"Yes, sir," he says, and he gives Archy a leer for luck. But because Archy means it, Johnny won't do it again. At least not for a while.

The corner of Archy's mouth twitches. "You're a charmer, Johnny." The degree to which he means it is a secret only for Johnny.

Johnny leans against him, still turned on as hell and feeling pretty fucking good about himself. "You know I am, Uncle."

Archy rakes his fingers through Johnny's hair roughly. "If you weren't, you'd be dead."

"It still shocks and amazes me that I'm not," Johnny says honestly, leaning into the touch. This is fucking _working_.

"You do try harder than most people," Archy agrees. "I'll have to keep you on a leash from now on."

Part of Archy's power is the ability to sucker-punch Johnny with raw fucking _need_. He swallows hard, glad to let Archy see it. "What a pleasant bit of phrasing. You honestly spoil me."

Archy grins and puts his hand on the back of Johnny's neck, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing the skin there. "Yeah, I shouldn't."

Johnny relaxes back against Archy's hand, ceding control, tension bleeding out. "I'll just run wild. Think I can get away with anything. All that."

Archy's thumb stops moving and he presses it against the back of Johnny's skull. "Which you do. You're difficult as hell."

Johnny leans his head back, dislodging Archy's hand. "Would you really want me any other way? I don't think passivity is your thing, Arch." That's as far as he'll go psychoanalyzing Archy to his face, 'cause he's not stupid.

Archy gives the side of Johnny's face a light slap, close enough to affection to fool anyone who didn't know them, although it is actually affection of a different sort. "Well, no. I s'pose I like someone with a bit of backbone. And you've got more of that than you need, but you wouldn't like a good leader otherwise."

Johnny shuts his eyes, because that's quite a fucking compliment, and he doesn't know what to do with those except fight against them. He thinks about biting Archy's hand. "You think I will?"

"I think you already are. Now, get in the car."

When they're in the car, though, Johnny gets jumpy again. He leans back against the seat, fidgeting with the seatbelt. " _Fuck_ , that was hot." Raw honesty is something the best way to get what you want, and he's fucking determined to get it this time. Archy's knuckles are white on the wheel, and Johnny knows he's got it. "One Two's like a fucking battering ram," he adds, because he will always push it just a bit too far.

"That's about all he is, yeah." Archy's jaw is tight.

"But isn't that fun once in a while?" Johnny grabs the front of his too-tight jeans theatrically, which turns out to be a bad idea. "Ahh, Christ. Drive faster, would you? Or I'll start touching myself right here."

Archy laughs, but not really as if he's amused. "I'm driving the speed limit, Jonny, and I won't go a notch over. You need to learn a little self-control."

" _Must_ I?" He still isn't sure how well playing the spoiled brat card works, but he'll try.

"If you're going to be in charge, then yeah, I'd imagine so."

Johnny slumps back down in his seat until they reach Archy's house. He knew they were coming here and not to his, through some sort of unspoken consensus. When they pull in, Johnny topples out of the car before it's fully stopped, making Archy shake his head. They're good now, Johnny thinks, working in tandem like this.

Johnny kicks his shoes off in the entryway, skin humming. He watches Archy set his gun on the table.

"Long day," Archy says, his voice neutral.

"Yeah? All worn out, are you?" Johnny can't help fidgeting like a kid. He wants to get off and he wants Archy to help him.

"A bit, sure," Archy says. He eyes Johnny sideways when Johnny picks up the gun and twirls it.

"You're smiling," Johnny says. He feels fucking self-conscious, standing in Archy's kitchen, barefoot and still hard.

"You. With a gun. I find it funny." Archy weaves his fingers together and cracks his knuckles, and Johnny's dick jumps just at that. "You've got no finesse."

Johnny laughs tightly. "No. That's what I've got you for, innit?" He likes spitting Archy's accent back at him sometimes. He thinks it might piss him off a bit.

And it does, because Archy turns away and goes to sit on the couch, putting his feet up. "Had fun with One Two, did you?"

And Johnny, like a loyal dog (although he is nothing of the sort), goes to sit at Archy's feet. " _Just_ a bit. I'm so fucking hard right now."

Archy snorts. "And what do you purpose I do about it?"

"Well, _touch_ me." Johnny lets a hint of a whine creep into his voice. He's pressed up against Archy's leg, feeling the heat of it through two layers of clothing.

"What, and take One Two's sloppy seconds?"

"You know he'd never finish the job," Johnny returns, nettled. He just wants to get fucked. He's not in the mood to hash out who ought to be feeling what. "I don't want to scare him off, do I?"

Archy lets his hand come down on Johnny's shoulder, and fuck, Johnny is dying for a little bit more contact. "Because you love him, eh, John?"

Johnny leans his head sideways and Archy takes his hand away. Johnny wants to swear in frustration. "Sod off, Uncle, you know I don't." Maybe calling him Uncle will get him going.

Archy makes a noncommittal sound. "You do dance around the prat an awful lot for a fellow who's completely unattached."

Johnny must concede the point. "I'm not saying he's not a stand-up fellow. And I'm not saying I wouldn't be partial to a roll in the hay, so to speak." He smirks. "Come to it, I suppose I am a bit fond."

"There you have it. Didn't I say."

"Oh, aren't you always right?" He's going to fucking jerk himself off in a second if Archy doesn't do something. "Maybe I'll go for it. Except he'd probably punch me in the eye. Oh, _Christ_."

Archy laughs, and it's not a nice sound. It makes Johnny's gut twist. "Bothering you that much, is it?"

" _Yeah_ You're cruel, Arch." He presses his head harder against Archy's knee. Best case scenario, he'll get slapped away for his trouble. He doesn't.

"Me?" Archy says casually, but Johnny can hear the tautness in his voice. "You're the one asking me to play second fiddle."

"You know that could never happen," Johnny says, raw and honest again, because they both do know it. Archy wouldn't be here if he didn't. Of course, he's probably also here because Johnny can take more than most people.

"I am tired, you know." Archy sounds as put upon as ever, but he bends down and palms Johnny through his jeans.

Catapulted into motion, Johnny's off the floor and straddling Archy in the blink of an eye. "Oh, fuck, Arch."

Archy grabs his hip, rough but precise, bruisingly hard. Then he backhands Johnny right across the mouth.

Johnny lets the motion snap his head back, and he hangs there, leaning backwards with only Archy's hand to steady him. And oh, intent is all of it, and when Archy's hitting him with the belt or the back of his hand, it doesn't mean the same as when Len did it. "Oh, God, One Two's not half as good at you."

Archy hits him again and he whimpers, tasting copper. "Well, you don't have to tell me," Archy says.

"Oh?" Johnny gasps, breathless. "Thought you might be getting a touch insecure."

"That's a laugh." Archy's hand is gone from his hip, fondling him through his jeans. He slaps him again.

"Oh, fuck, hell." Johnny lets out a whine and throws his head back, shameless, lost in it. "This is better than any bloody high."

Archy makes a satisfied sound in the back of his throat. "And don't you forget it." He tweaks Johnny's cheek hard and slaps him again, this time with a loud crack.

Johnny cries out, unable to stop himself, and falls against Archy.

For a few minutes, he just breathes. Archy rubs his back, soothing the tight muscles, making him stop shaking. Johnny nuzzles his shoulder, wondering if he needs anything or if he'll take care of it himself like he often does.

"One Two wouldn't know what to do with you," Archy says finally, sounding amused.

Johnny is startled into laughter, breathing against Archy's neck. "Oh, fuck, Arch, can you imagine? I can. Sadly."

"Mm." Archy sounds amused. He reaches up and wipes the blood away from the edge of Johnny's mouth. "You managed not to get too banged up this time. Good. Less work for me."

Johnny revels in the suggestion that it's somehow up to him how banged up he gets, which is fairly accurate. He leans in and kisses Archy, messy and slow on the side of his mouth.

Archy always kisses like he means business, even when he's kissing casually. "Mm. You taste like blood."

Which starts Johnny shaking like a junkie again; he's not even sure why. He wraps himself around Archy and lets himself be held. If he's responsible for what happens to his face, Archy's responsible for afterwards.

Archy strokes his back in silence for a while. Then he says, "I worry about you, John."

"I'm all right." He's not. He doesn't think so, anyhow. Getting there, maybe.

Archy sighs, relaxing a little. Johnny wonders if many people have seen him relax. "You're as much trouble as Len."

Johnny pulls away a little and gives him a grin. "More, I hope. Except I wouldn't ever fuck you over, Uncle Arch."

"Yeah. Sure. You'd better not, or I'll do you like I did him."

Johnny doesn't doubt it or an instant. Because once you've broken a dog, see, it's vicious down to the core and it'll rip your throat out if you fuck around with it.

"He was such a fucking bastard," Johnny says, because he's coming down from an incredible sex high and he'll even try on honesty about Lenny.

"He weren't so bad, was he?"

Johnny hates when Archy gets like that, saying what he doesn't really mean because of some misguided sense of duty to a man he killed. "Not to you, maybe," Johnny says, because two can play at the lying game. "Just thinking about him makes me want to vomit pure hatred."

Archy just rolls his eyes. "You're being dramatic. He was a bit of a rat, I s'pose."

Johnny is getting restless. "Fucking understatement. I hate him, Arch, I really do." There, Archy can take his honesty and do what he likes with it.

Archy sighs and puts his hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Yeah. I know you do. He wasn't good to you."

Good, now they're being honest. "Not at all. Nor to you, actually."

"No, I guess not." Archy slides his fingers along Johnny's collarbone absentmindedly.

"Gorgeous." Johnny tilts his head towards Archy. "We can be victims together." He shifts and buries his face in Archy's shoulder, childlike, and says the next thing: "I don't even remember everything he did." Getting it all out in the open is supposedly good for the soul, and Johnny should probably start worrying about the health of his.

Archy is silent for a long, long moment when Johnny is terrified and can't see into his head. Then he says, "On account of the drugs, or just blocked it out?" And now Archy's getting fucking uncomfortable, which is exactly what Johnny keeps pushing for and is so distressed by. He's spent a good portion of his life trying to get things and being upset when he does.

Johnny laughs, face still buried in Archy's lapels. "Not sure, actually. Bit of both, I'd imagine." He doesn't examine what Archy knows, just like he doesn't examine the black spaces in his memory too carefully.

Archy puts his hand on Johnny's back again like he's not sure it'll be welcome there, but if that's true, he knows Johnny far less than he should. "I'm sorry about him. I should have made him leave you alone."

That's probably true. But Archy's is fucking loyal, and Lenny slipped in and collared him before Johnny was even born. He never stood a chance, really. And he should probably be worrying about why Archy gets off on hitting him, but if he started analyzing every little thing Archy did, he might talk himself out of a good thing.

Archy lets him rest there for a few more minutes before saying, "You should get yourself to bed."

"It's not even bloody late." Johnny feels like a child again, something he slips into so easily around Archy. Were it a friend of his and not him, he'd be having a fucking field day with this kind of psychological minefield.

"You've got a big day tomorrow."

Johnny hops off Archy's lap, knowing when to stop pushing and take orders. " _Fine_. I'm going."

Archy gives him a little shove. "Off you get."

Johnny goes, grinning.

*

The next day, Archy actually joins him at the Speeler, making the Wild Bunch quiete nervous as usual.

Except this time Archy's a little bit looser in the shoulders and jaw, something Johnny hasn't seen since Len's unfortunate demise. He's been laughing a fair bit, too. Johnny tries slinging his arm around Archy's shoulders just to see what'll happen, and Archy doesn't actually slap him away or make unkind remarks.

Johnny has clearly got himself into something rather serious. Archy may be a broken dog, but loyal's loyal, and Archy can't break a lifetime habit. Johnny should know how hard that is to do, and he doesn't think they make clinics for Archy's sort of trouble, which is perfectly all right by him.

"Hey, One Two," Johnny says, brandishing his beer, "No hard feelings about last night, are there?" He throws in a wink, _just_ in case One Two would like to take it sexually.

"Fuck off," One Two says. Then, catching Archy's eye, "That is, no. Not in the slightest." He turns away awkwardly and puts his arm around Bob.

Johnny laughs. "You three. Like a bunch of lesbians."

One Two is apparently not intimidated enough to be kept from flipping Johnny off. "This coming from the man with the new boyfriend."

"Oh, fuck off." But Johnny can't hide how pleased he is. He risks a glance at Archy, who smirks and shakes his head.

"Practically indecent, if you ask me," Bob says, his smirk frighteningly like Archy's. "He's old enough to be your—"

"I'll fucking kill you!" Johnny snaps, exercising none of that self-control Archy has suggested he try.

"Leave him be," Mumbles says, laying a hand on Bob's arm and doing nothing to dissuade Johnny from making remarks about the three of them.

"I have no objection whatsoever to murdering the both of you," Johnny says with exaggerated calm. "I'll only spare One Two because I want to give him another chance at sucking me off."

"No one's interested, John," Archy says, but he sounds amused.

"You're a crusher of dreams, Uncle Archy." Johnny leans a little closer, breathing against Archy's ear. "Are you not interested?"

"Not remotely. Drink your beer like a big boy, now."

Johnny ducks his head and drinks, grinning. There's no guarantee that this thing with Archy won't go down in spectacular flames, but it hasn't yet, and he's trying brand new tactic of getting his hopes up.


End file.
